The invention relates to tuning and clamping devices for tuning and clamping the strings of a musical instrument.
Clamping devices have been used to clamp the strings of a musical instrument in order to anchor the ends of the strings and to prevent sliding movement of the strings over the nut and the bridge of the instrument particularly when a tremolo mechanism is used.
Known string clamping devices have a variety of shortcomings. Some are complex mechanisms which are expensive to manufacture. Others are difficult to use or require tools to be used. Still others do not permit adequate individual adjustment, control and accommodation of each string.
Similarly, tuning devices have been used to adjust the pitch of the strings of a musical instrument by adjusting the tension of the strings.
Known tuning devices have a variety of shortcomings. Some are complex mechanisms which are expensive to manufacture. Others are difficult to use, take up excessive space, or are inconveniently positioned for adjustment during play. Still others do not permit adequate fineness of adjustment, control, and accommodation of each string.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a clamping device which is a simple mechanism and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a clamping device which is easy to use and which can be operated without tools.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clamping device which clamps each string of the stringed instrument individually to allow individual adjustment, control and accommodation of each string.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a tuning device which is a simple mechanism and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tuning device which is easy to use, economical in terms of space and easily accessible for adjustment during play.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a tuning device which allows each string of a stringed instrument to be tuned individually with sufficient fineness and reliability to allow sufficiently adequate individual adjustment, control and accommodation of each string.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a string tuning and clamping device which is compact as a unit, and easy to manufacture and use.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.